Ang dilema ni Naruto
by Shurah
Summary: Hindi niya akalaing mangyayari sa kanya ito.
1. Ang dilema ni Naruto

**Disclaimer: standard disclaimer applied  
**

**Ang dilema ni Naruto**

* * *

Mahirap talaga maging 'POGI', mahirap talaga maging 'HEARTTHROB; iyan ang kadalasang sinasambit sa isipan nina Uchiha Sasuke at Hyuuga Neji aminin man nila o hindi.

Oo nga naman eh… nung nagsabog ata ng magandang genes ang dyos nasa unahan at nag-aagawan pa sa magandang pwesto ang mga ninuno ng angkang Uchiha at Hyuuga kaya magpahanggang sa ngayon magaganda para rin ang mga produkto nila; ang hindi nila napagisipan nung naging sugapa sila sa magandang genes eh… ang problemang kaakibat nito. Ilan sa mga iyon ay ang mga sumusunod:

* * *

1. Stalkers este fangirls.

2. Gabundok na tsokolate tuwing Valentine's.

3. Pagtataguan.

4. Mga babae.

5. Mga binabae.

6. Ang kanilang chastity, mabuti na lang ninja sila kundi lagot na.

7. Kulang na tulog.

8. Umaapaw na love letters.

9. Araw-araw na giyera sa pagitan ng mga babae at binabae.

10. Pagkabulabog ng kapayapaan ng Konoha.

* * *

At mangilan-ngilan pang dahilan kung bakit hindi na dapat naging matakaw sa magandang genes ang kanilang angkan. At ano naman ang kinalaman nito kay Naruto? Iyan ang abangan nyo sa susunod na kabanata.


	2. Ang katapusan ng giyera umpisa ng dilema

**Kabanata I**

**Ang katapusan ng giyera, umpisa ng dilema**

* * *

Natapos na ang giyera sa pagitan ni Nagato at Naruto; maraming napinsala, nawalan ng tirahan at mahal sa buhay; napagbago din ni Naruto ang pananaw ni Nagato ukol sa pagkakamit ng kapayapaan at nagdisisyong ibalik ang buhay ng mga nasawi sa laban bago ito bawian ng buhay.

Naganap na ang isa sa mga pangrap ni Naruto nang kilalanin at hangaan sya ng buong Konoha dahil sa angking galing, katapangan at sakripisyo sa kabila ng hindi magandang pagtrato mula ng pagkabata. Ganap syang kinilalang bayani gaya ng ibig ng kanyang namayapang amang si Namikaze Minato o kilala bilang Yondaime Hokage.

Sa kabila ng kanilang kasiyahan at pagdiriwang ay may nagbabantang sumira muli ng kapayapan sa Konoha… hindi… mali kayo kung ang iniisip nyo ay ang magkamaganak na Uchiha Madara at Uchiha Sasuke; ang tinutukoy ko ay ang mga kababaihan ng Konoha.

Hindi naman dahil sa miyembro sila ng Akatsuki, kundi dahil sa mga simptomas na pinapakita nila habang tinititigan si Naruto _(a/n: lagot ka Hinata!)_ hindi ito HN1N1 o stage 3 na Dengue; ang mga simptomas na ito ay ang mga sumusunod:

* * *

1. Nagiging gwapo ka sa paningin nila. _(naks!)_

2. Pamumula ng pisngi. (_uy! Nagflush parang toilet_)

3. Panlalabot ng tuhod. _(balot lang katapat nyan!)_

4. Pagbilis ng tibok ng puso. (_hala! Sobra sa cholesterol_)

5. Kinikilig. (_iihi mo na lang yan!_)

6. Paglalaway (_para rabies lang ha!_)

* * *

In short, ang sakit na ito ay ang isa sa pinaka delikado at nakamamatay na sakit na dumadapo kahit saan basta may gwapo; isang sakit na matagal nang salot sa buhay ng mga hindi kagwapuhan sa kadahilanang hindi sila nagkaka-girlfriend, isang sumpang hindi kalian man maaalis mag-asawa man sila o hindi at sakit sa ulo ng Hokage dahil tambak ang mga reklamo natatangap mula sa mga kapitbahay ng dahilan ng lahat. Isang sakit na tinatawag na Fangirling.


	3. Wasak na pinto

**Kabanata II**

**Wasak na pinto**

* * *

Isang umaga sa bayan ng Konoha, maagang gumising ang mga may-ari ng mga tindahan pati na rin ang ibang pang ahensya sapagkat bumalik na muli sa normal ang kanilang mga buhay. Natapos ng gawin ang mga nasira sa bayan at naibalik na rin ang sigla at saya sa nasabing bayan. Ngunit hindi pa rin tapos o naguumpisa na ang isang problemang akala ng ating bida ay hinding-hindi mangyayari sa kanya.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

"Oo na… andyan na!" sigaw ng naalipungatang si Naruto.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

"Sabi nang teka lang eh!" wika nito habang inaalis ang antok sa mga mata.

Nang kanyang buksan ang pinto, agad niya muli itong isinara at sumadal sa pinto; balisa, pinagpapawisan ang malagkit, mabilis ang tibok ng puso at malalim ang paghinga.

"NARUTO, MAGANGDANG UMAGA!"

"NARUTO, DATE TAYO!"

"KYAA… ANG GWAPO MO!"

Ilan ito sa mga sigaw na narinig nito bago niya inabala ang sarili sa pag-iisip ng paraan upang makalabas ng apartment; tumingin sa orasan at napamura dahil napagtanto nyang mahuhuli siya sa pulong sa Hokage, mahalaga pa naman ito dahil ngayong araw bilang pagkilala sa kanyang mga nagawa para sa bayan ay itataas sya sa antas na Jounin at itatalagang ANBU Captain.

* * *

**Hokage tower**

**BANG!**

Isang malakas na tunog ang umalingaw-ngaw sa opisina ng butihing Hokage.

"NASAAN SI NARUTO!" sigaw ng galit na si Tsunade.

Pawang katahimikan ang namayani sa nasabing lugar, nang walang nagsalita pawawalan na sana ni Tsunade ang isang malutong na salitang ikaiiyak ng mga guardian angels ang biglang…

"MASTER HOKAGE!" sigaw ng isang ANBU na sinabayan ng biglaang pagbukas ng pinto. Nagulantang ang lahat dahil sa itsura nito ay aakalain mong sisiklab nanaman ang isang giyera.

"Anong nagyari at humahangos ka?" tanong ni Tsunade.

"Nanganganib po si Uzumaki Naruto!"

"ANO!" bulalas ng lahat.

"Ang Akatsuki ba?" si Sakura

"Nabuhay si Oro?" si Kiba

"May naningil na bumbay?" si Sai

Nilingon ng lahat si Sai at tinitigan na parang bang sinasabing _'okay ka lang?'_

"Naalarma kami dahil sa biglaang paglabas ng maraming bunshin ni Naruto, ng aming tanungin ay…"

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Kage bunshin technique times two times two!" at naglabasan ang maraming clone ni Naruto sa bintana na ikinagulat at ikinasiya ng mga loka-loka sa ibaba._

"_KYAA! Si Naruto nabulin natin…"_

"_Tantanan nyo ko!" bulalas ni Naruto habang lumulukso sa bubong._

"_Date muna tayo" tawag ng ilang mga kababaihan at mga binabae._

"_Nek nek nyo!" sagot ng tarantang binata._

_Isang ANBU ang lumapit kay Naruto at nagwikang._

"_Naruto anong problema bakit ka tumatakas! Siguro nanilip ka nanaman noh?"_

"_Ulol hindi ako si tandang mahilig!" sadaling naging maalam ang mukha nito at nagpatuloy sa pagpapaliwanag, pero para mas madali tumuro na lang ito pababa at agad naunawaan ang kanyang dilema._

"_Aliwin mo muna sila at sasabihin ko ito kay Master Hokage"_

"_Salamat at bilisan mo"_

_**End flashback**_

* * *

"Iyon po ang nangyari"

Muli namayani ang katahimikan; nagisip si Tsunade ng malalim at makaraan'y nagutos.

"Tumawag kayo ng mga ANBU at pakalmahin nyo ang mga kababaihan ng Konoha" lumingon kila Kakashi "Isama mo sila Neji at Tenten at dalhin nyo dito si Naruto" wika nito.

"Ah… Master Tsunade" panimula ni Sakura.

"Bakit Sakura?"

"Tingin ko si Shikamaru at Kiba na lang ang dapat isama nyo"

"Anong gusto mong sabihin?"

"Kung si Neji ang isasama nyo mas lalong magwawala ang mga kababaihan baka hindi lang si Naruto ang iligtas natin at kung mangyari yon si Tenten naman ang magwawala dahil…" lumingon kay Tenten na sa kasalukuyan ang nakadikit kay Neji "Mag kasintahan ang dalawa" lingon ang lahat sa magsing-irog, hindi makapaniwalang may relasyon na pala ang dalawa.

"O sige Shikamaru at Kiba sumama kayo kay Kakashi"

"Opo" at naglaho ang tatlo upang iligtas ang newly realized heartthrob.

Hapon na nangkumalma ang mga kababaihan at nailigtas si Naruto sa tiyak na pagkayurak ng kanyang pagkalalaki ngunit hindi pa rin siya makakauwi dahil.

"O HINDI!" sigaw ni Naruto sabay luhod sa sahig animo'y nawala sa balat ng lupa ang lahat ng Ramen.

"Pasensya ka na kailangan atang makitira ka muna kay Kakashi habang inaayos ang nasira sa apartment mo" paliwanag si Tsunade.

"Bakit, ano bang nasira kay Naruto?" tanong ng kapapasok pa lang na si Sai.

"Wasak?... nawasak?... a-ang… ang aking…" panaghoy na kawawang bida.

"Ang ano?" wika ni Sai.

"ANG NAG-IISANG DIPENSA NG AKING PAMAMAHAY!"

"Ang ano nga, sisipain na kita eh!"

"NAWASAK ANG PINTO KOH… HO…HO…!"

Natulala na lang si Sai at pinagmasdan ang nananaghoy na teammate.


	4. Sale sa bayan

_**Ang nakaraan**_

"_Wasak?... nawasak?... a-ang… ang aking…" panaghoy na kawawang bida._

"_Ang ano?" wika ni Sai._

"_ANG NAG-IISANG DIPENSA NG AKING PAMAMAHAY!" _

"_Ang ano nga, sisipain na kita eh!"_

"_NAWASAK ANG PINTO KOH… HO…HO…!"_

_Natulala na lang si Sai at pinagmasdan ang nananaghoy na teammate._

* * *

**Kabanata III**

**Sale sa bayan**

* * *

Natuloy din sa wakas ang pagtatalaga kay Naruto bilang Jounin at ANBU Captain at kasalukuyang nasa isang misyon sa kabundukan kung saan napabalitang may aktibidad ang Akatsuking pinamumunuan ni Madara ng biglang kinabahan ang isang ANBUng may maskara ng isang fox napatigil ito at inilapat ang palad sa kanyang dibdib sa tapat ng kanyang puso.

"May problema po ba Kapitan?" tanong ng isang kasama.

"Ah wala ito, bigla lang akong kinabahan"

"Nag-aalala po ba kayo baka nasira nanaman ang pinto nyo?" tanong ng isa pang kasama.

"Hindi naman"

Bago niya tinahak ang bagong misyon bilang ANBU siniguro muna niyang nasa ayos ang nag-iisang dipensa ng kanyang tahanan; mula sa pagiging kahoy ipinalitan niya ito ng pintuaang yari sa bakal upang hind madaling siraiin.

"Anong nangyari sa pagmamasid nyo?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Wala naman po kakaiba sa paligid" sagot ng isang may maskarang oso.

"Wala din pong mga patibong sa paligid" sagot ng isang may maskarang lobo.

"Wala din po kaming namataang bakas ng kahit anong labanan" sagot ng isang may maskarang Lynx.

"Tapos na tayo dito, umuwi na tayo upang makapagpahinga, didiretso ako sa Hokage upang mag-ulat" at sila'y nagmadaling umuwi.

Pagdaan nila sa bayan namataan nila ang isang street vendor na pinaguumpukan ng pawang mga kababaihan, hindi nila ito pinansin sa pag-aakalang nagtitinda ito ng pampaganda o pampapayat; ngunit mapagtatanto din nya na hindi nya dapat nilagpasan ang nasabing vendor.

_**Hokage tower**_

"Iyong po ang mga nangyari" ulat ni Naruto.

"Magaling, maari na kayong magpahinga" tungo ni Tsunade.

Paglabas ni Naruto sa Tower, sa kanyang paglalakad napasin niya ang isang babaeng may suot na jacket, ang nakapagtataka ay katulad ito ng kanya; lumakad pa sya at napansin ang ilan pang mga kababaihan na may hawak na mga kagamitang kawangis ng kanya.

Sa pagtataka ay nilapitan ang isang babaeng may hawak na _'teka kamukha ito ng boxers ko ha?'_ at tinanong ito.

"Miss, itatanong ko lang saan nyo nakuha yung mga dala nyo?" ang nasabing babae naman ay namula nang masilayan si Naruto at nagmala-Hinata.

"A-a-ano du-dun sa ti-tinder-ro sa p-palengke" at ang kanyang kasama naman ay hindi makapaniwalang nasaharap nila si Naruto.

"Sa palengke? Sige salamat" ngumiti at umalis upang alamin kung tama ang kanya suspetsa. Hindi nya nakita ang pagkahimatay ng mga kawawang babae.

* * *

_**Sa umpukan sa palengke**_

"O bili na kayo, mura lang, souvenirs ng idolo nyong is Naruto, bili na habang marami pang pagpipilian!" sigaw ng isang tindero na tila hindi pa nababanaag ang kanyang katapusan, nang biglang…

"Mukhang marami ka nang nabenta ha?" tanong ng isang lalaki sa kanya likuran.

"Oo naman" hindi nya nilingon ang kausap dahil abala sa pagsusukli.

"Saan mo naman nakuha yang mga paninda mo?"

"Dun sa bahay ni Naruto" ngiti nito abala naman sa paglalagay sa supot ng _'toothbrush ko ata yun'_.

"Kailan mo naman kinuha yang mga yan"

"Bakit ba ang dami mong tanong, bibili ka ba?" inis na sagot nito at nilingon ang kausap, napamaang na lang ito ng makita ang kausap.

"MAGNANAKAW, IBALIK MO MGA KINUHA MO SA BAHAY KO KUNG HINDI MALILINTIKAN KA SA 'KIN!" sigaw nito sabay hablot sa kawawang tindero.

"Huwag, maawa ka!" pagmamaka-awang sambit nito.

"Che… sa Hokage ka na magpaliwanag!" at binitbit ang kawawang tindero sabay hablot ng kumot na kinalalagyan ng mga gamit nya.

"HUWAG PO…!" panaghoy ng tindero.


	5. Libreng kiss

_**Ang nakaraan**_

"_Huwag, maawa ka!" pagmamaka-awang sambit nito._

"_Che… sa Hokage ka na magpaliwanag!" at binitbit ang kawawang tindero sabay hablot ng kumot na kinalalagyan ng mga gamit nya._

"_HUWAG PO…!" panaghoy ng tindero._

* * *

**Kabanata IV**

**Libreng kiss**

* * *

"Hindi ko na po uulitin, basta wag nyo lang po akong ikukulong!" pagmamakaawang sabi ng dinakip na tindero.

"Bakit naawa kaba sa bahay ko?" tanong ng inis na si Naruto.

"O sya… tama na yan; ganito, ilista mo lahat ng nakuha mo sa bahay ni Naruto eto ang ballpen at papel" utos ng Hokage.

Umupo ang tindero at nagsimulang maglista ng mga gamit na nakuha nya at inilista din nito kung alin ang mga nabenta nya.

Listahan: Nabili:

Toothbrush Toothbrush

Suklay Orange boxers

Mouthwash Green boxers

Toothpaste Jacket

Orange boxers Face towel

Green boxers Playboy magazine

Blue boxers FHM magazine

Jacket Subscription form ng FHM

Miso flavor ramen cup Punda ng unan

Seafood flavor ramen cup Bedsheets

Takure Deodorant

Face towel Dental floss

Playboy magazine At iba pa…

FHM magazine

Subscription form ng FHM

Punda ng unan

Bedsheets

Deodorant

Dental floss

At iba pa…

"Eto po ang kumpletong listahan" sabay abot ng papel, napataas ang kilay at napangisi si Tsunade ng makita ang ilang mga bagay.

"Subscriber ka pala ng FHM huh?" nakangising sabi nito at sya namang ikinapula ni Naruto.

"May kinuha di po akong picture pero hindi ko ibinenta dahil baka habulin naman ako ng mga Hyuuga" sabay abot ng larawan.

"Teka huwag yan!" sigaw ni Naruto habang sinusubukang agawin ang larawan.

"Uy! Ano to? Naruto ikaw ha… di ko akalaing may pagnanasa ka sa kanya" tawa nito.

"Tandang Tsunade naman, ibalik mo na yan" pilit pa ring ikukuha ang larawan.

"Teka, bakit may parang puti dito sa larawan?" tinitigan ito at mulagat na tumingin kay Naruto. "Mukhang nahawa ka na ata kay Jiraya!" _'sumalangit na wa'_ sabay tingin sa taas.

"Uy ano ba… gatas yan! Umiinom ako nun ng biglang natapon." Paliwanag ni Naruto habang inilalagay ang larawan sa bulsa _'my precious'_ isip nito. "So… pano natin makukuha ang mga gamit ko?" tanong ni Naruto.

"Tutal naman mga tagahanga mo ang mga bumili, maglabas tayo ng isang patalastas kung saan sa bawat kagamitang maibabalik isang kiss ang katumbas" paliwanag ni Tsunade. "At ikaw ang mapapakalap nito bilang parusa at hindi ka aalis hanggang hindi naibabalik ang lahat ng gamit nya." Turo kay Naruto.

"Opo Master Tsunade" tungo ng tindero.

Kinahapunan ipinakalat ang isang patalastas na nagsasaad.

_Tinatawatagan ang lahat ng kababaihang ng Konoha_

_ANO: pagbabalik ng gamit ni Naruto_

_SAAN: Hokage tower_

_KAILAN: bukas ika-9 ng umaga_

_PABUYA: isang kiss bawat gamit_

* * *

_**Kinabukasan**_

Nagtambakan ang mga kababaihan ng Konoha sa harap ng Hokage tower dala-dala ang mga nabiling gamit lahat ay sabik, may nagpabango, nagpacleaning sa dentista, naligo, nagtoothbrush at nagmake-up bago tumungo sa nasabing lugar; maya-maya pa ay lumabas si Tsunade kasama si Naruto at sa likod ang tinderong may hawak na listahan at ballpen.

"Alam nyo naman kung bakit ko kayo pinatawag, iyan ay upang ibalik ang mga gamit ni Naruto" pagbati nito, papangiwi ng konti sa itsura ng mga babae, excited ang mga ito at ang kakapal ng make-up, pinatawag na rin ang ANBU squad ni Naruto upang bantayan ito.

"Kung maaari lang ay pumila kayo ng maayos at sisimulan na natin" sigaw ni Iruka na sumama na rin upang suportahan ang kanyang mahal na estudyante.

Dali-daling nagsipila ang mga kababaihan, nagtutulakan at halatang sabik. Inumpisahan na ang halikan este pagsasauli ng gamit, so far ang pinaka marami ay lima dun pa napunta sa kapitbahay nyang obese na tadtad ng tigyawat sa mukha at itim ang ilan sa ngipin pero pasalamat ni Naruto at sa pisngi lang sya hahalik; may mga kailangan itakbo sa tent ni Sakura para gamutin matapos halikan.

Mamaga-maga na ang nguso ni Naruto ng matapos din, kaw kaya halikan mo halos lahat ng babae sa Konoha di kaya mamaga ang nguso mo?

Nang sipatin ang listahan napag-alamang may kulang, sinubukan nilang antayin pero walang dumating. Napalaya na rin ang tindero at nangakong hindi na uulit; kinagabihan laking gulat at pamumula ni Naruto nang buksan ang pinto at makita si…

"Hinata!" bati nito habang gumigilid upang papasukin si Hinata.

"Anong ginagawa mo dito, may maipaglilingkod ba ako syo?" tanong nito.

"A-ano a-a-andito ako p-para isa-isa uli ito" sabay abot ng isang supot.

Sinipat ni Naruto ang laman at nakita ang nag-iisang nawawala sa listahan ang orange boxers na paborito nya na binili pa bayan ng Suna. Bumili pala si Hinata.

"Pasensya ka na ha… sige alis na ko" at dali-dali ito pumunta sa pinto. Laking gulat niya ng hawakan ni Naruto ang kanyang kamay.

"Teka, di ba may kapalit ang bawat gamit na isinauli mo"

"H-hindi wag na" sabay lingon sa sahig.

"Hinata" masuyong sambit nito.

"Bakit?"

"Hinata" ulit nito nang hindi pa rin sya tinitignan ang dalaga.

"!" nang itaas ni Naruto ang kanyang mukha at halikan siya sa labi.

Nang maghiwalay parehong pula sa mukha.

"Sige alis na ako" paalam ni Hinata ngunit natigilan nang iabot ang supot na dala nito kanina.

"Bakit?"

"Wala na akong balak kunin pa to syo dahil…" sabay sara at lock ng pinto dali-daling hinatak at tinulak si Hinata sa sofa. "Mas mabuti kung…" hindi na nya pinagsalita pa ito.

"NARUTO…!" isang malakas na sigaw ang narinig sa bahay ng ating bida kasunod ang sunod-sunod na kalabog (_a/n: sorry wholesome story to noh!_)


	6. Bagong dilema ni Naruto

_**Ang nakaraan**_

"_Wala na akong balak kunin pa to syo dahil…" sabay sara at lock ng pinto dali-daling hinatak at tinulak si Hinata sa sofa. "Mas mabuti kung…" hindi na nya pinagsalita pa ito._

"_NARUTO…!" isang malakas na sigaw ang narinig sa bahay ng ating bida kasunod ang sunod-sunod na kalabog._

* * *

**Kabanata V**

**Bagong dilema ni Naruto**

* * *

_**Kinabukasan**_

**Hyuuga mansion**

"Bakit ngayon ka lang umuwi?" malumanay na tanong ni Hiashi sa anak na kauuwi lang.

"Kasi a-ama… s-si Naruto kasi eh." Paliwanag nito.

"At ano naman ang kinalaman ni Naruto dito?" tanong ni Neji matapos humigop ng mainit na tsaa.

"Teka diba kagabi nag punta ka sa bahay ni Naruto dahil sabi mo may isasauli ka" sabi ni Tenten na nakaupo sa tabi ng kanyang irog, regular na si Tenten sa bahay ng mga Hyuuga dahil tinuturuan sya ng mga dapat malaman at asal sa isang magiging asawa at ina ng susunod pang mga Hyuuga dahil ilang buwan na lang at ikakasal na sila ni Neji.

"Hinata… sabihin mo? Umamin ka?" tanong muli ng Hyuuga patriarch habang tinititigan ang anak.

"Opo ama ganun na nga po ang nangyari" amin ni Hinata nang mapagtanto ang ibig malaman ng ama.

Nagbuntong hininga si Hiashi, wala naman syang tutol kung magkakatuluyan sila ni Naruto kaso tila kay bilis ng mga pangyayari.

"Ipatawag si Naruto, ngayon din" utos nito sa ilang mga Hyuuga sa labas.

"Opo!"

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

"Oo na… andyan na!" sigaw ng naalipungatang si Naruto at tiningnan ang katabi ngunit wala na pala ito.

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

_**BANG!**_

"Sabi nang teka lang eh!" wika nito habang inaalis ang antok sa mga mata.

Nang kanyang buksan ang pinto hindi na sya nakapagsalita.

"Uzumaki Naruto sumama ka sa amin." Sabi ng isang Hyuuga.

"Bakit?"

"Basta sumama ka"

"Bakit nga?"

"Basta sumama ka na lang"

Nang makita mga papalapit na stalkers.

"Sige sasama na ako" at pumasok, nagpalit at dali-daling pumunta sa mga Hyuuga.

Pagdating doong diniretso sya kung nasaan ang Hyuuga patriarch at pinaupo sa tabi ni Hinata.

"Kamusta na ang aking sinta?" tanong nito sabay ngiti.

"Ayos naman"

"Mabuti kung ganoon, masakit pa ba?"

"Hindi na"

"AHEM!" biglang lingon ng dalawa sa iritang si Hiashi.

"Magandang umaga ama!" bati ni Naruto.

"Anong ama ka dyan!" tanong ni Neji habang pinipigilan ni Tenten na bangasan ang mukha nito.

"Uzumaki Naruto"

"Opo"

"Anong balak mo?"

"Balak po? Saan?"

"Sa anak ko, aaminin ko nabigla ako sa takbo ng mga pangyayari at ang gusto kong malaman mapananagutan mo ba ang nangyari sa inyo ng aking anak?"

"A-ama!"

"Manahimik na muna Hinata!"

Nilingon ni Naruto si Hinata at hinawakan sa kamay, matapos nito ay determinadong hinarap si Hiashi.

"Opo, pananagutan ko po ang inyong anak" yumuko ito sa harap ng patriarch at nagsabing "Nais ko pong hinging ang kamay ng inyong anak, hindi dahil sa may nangyari sa amin, dahil po sa mahal ko sya."

"Ganun di po ako ama, gusto ko pong makasama si Naruto dahil mahal ko sya" sabay yuko.

"HINDI AKO PAPAYAG!" gulantang na hinarap ang nagsalita.


	7. Kuya, Huwag po!

_**Ang nakaraan**_

_Nilingon ni Naruto si Hinata at hinawakan sa kamay, matapos nito ay determinadong hinarap si Hiashi._

"_Opo, pananagutan ko po ang inyong anak" yumuko ito sa harap ng patriarch at nagsabing "Nais ko pong hinging ang kamay ng inyong anak, hindi dahil sa may nangyari sa amin, dahil po sa mahal ko sya."_

"_Ganun di po ako ama, gusto ko pong makasama si Naruto dahil mahal ko sya" sabay yuko._

"_HINDI AKO PAPAYAG!" gulantang na hinarap ang nagsalita._

* * *

**Kabanata VI**

**Kuya, huwag po!**

* * *

"HINDI AKO PAPAYAG!" gulantang na hinarap ang nagsalita.

"Kuya Neji!"

"Bakit naman kuya?"

"Ulol! Huwag mo kong tawaging kuya, bayani ka nga ng Konoha pero kaya mo bang patunayan na karapat-dapat ka sa pinsan ko?"

"A-ama paki-usap pigilan nyo sila" pagmamaka-awa ni Hinata.

"Nakikiusap din po ako Hiashi-sama" ganun din si Tenten.

"Paumanhin ngunit ako man ay gustong malaman kung handa ba si Naruto harapin at patunayan ang kanyang sarili"

"Salamat po Tiyo" pagyukong sambit ni Neji sabay harap kay Naruto "Labas!"

'_Ano ako aso?'_ isip nya at lumabas na rin.

Natatakot si Hinata sa maaring mangyari; oo nga, minsan na ngang natalo ni Naruto si Neji ngunit hindi ibig sabihin mangyayari ulit ito. Sa hardin sila ay nagtitigan

Nagtitigan

Nagtitigan

Nagtitigan ng Nagtitigan

Nagtitigan ng Nagtitigan ng Nagtitigan

Nagtitigan ng Nagtitigan ng Nagtitigan ng Nagtitigan

Walang kumukurap, lahat kabado, nagmamatyag sa maaaring mangyari sa dalawa.

Bawat Segundo ay mahalaga

Bawat minuto ay mahalaga

Bawat galaw ay siyang magdidikta kung ikaw ay mamalasin o papalarin.

Nang biglang…

"Bato bato pik!" sigaw ng dalawa.

"Whooho talo ka!" sigaw ni Naruto habang winawagay-way ang kamay na hugis gunting at patakbong umakap sa kanyang sinta. Habang si Neji naman ay itinakip sa mukha ang kamay na hugis papel.

"Nge!" sigaw ng mga nakakita.

"Neji" sambit ni Tenten habang akap nito ang braso ng kasintahan.

"Alam ko naman na aalagaan nya si Hinata" sabay halik sa noo ni Tenten.

Gaya ng sabi, ito ay isang dilemang hindi ko akalaing mangyayari sa akin, ngunit nagpapasalamat na rin ako nang dahil dito at sa mga sumunod pang pangyayari natagpuaan ko ang aking kaligayahan. Kaya ako si Uzumaki Naruto na kilala bilang Rokudaime Hokage ng bayan ng Konoha ay maligaya at kuntento sa buhay.


End file.
